


Три медведя

by Doc_Rebecca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Rebecca/pseuds/Doc_Rebecca
Summary: AU без учёта фильма "Avengers: Infinity War", постГВ. Предупреждения: упоминание военных действий, упоминание смерти второстепенных персонажей, упоминание техногенных катастроф, упоминание педикулёза





	Три медведя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tavvitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/gifts).



* * *

  
Войны тянутся долго, а завершаются быстро. Раз — и улицы заполняют орущие, рыдающие от счастья толпы, из окон летит конфетти, а на Таймс сквер самый большой дисплей транслирует попеременно то торжественное заседание Генеральной Ассамблеи ООН, то такие же орущие толпы на улицах Сиднея, Москвы, Берлина и Оттавы. Два — и мир начинает медленно приходить в себя, оглядываясь кругом и прикидывая, во что обойдется вернуть всё, как было, а на развалины Базы Мстителей начинает стягиваться строительная техника. Три — и Тор, пообещав быстренько управиться, отбывает в Асгард, Брюс с Наташей улетают в Европу, принявшую на себя первый удар Таноса, Бартон — к семье, Роджерс — в Вашингтон, восстанавливать под ручку с Фьюри Щ.И.Т... И все заканчивается.  
  
И Тони остается один.  
  


* * *

  
  
Поначалу это даже... удобно? Приятно? Он не может подобрать слов, но тишина в Старк Тауэр, куда он вернулся, и непривычная пустота в голове, наступившая, кажется, впервые за много лет, странным образом успокаивают. Временами Тони ощущает себя медведем в берлоге — пусть в этой берлоге и сорок этажей. Почти все они, кстати, сейчас пустуют: здание почти не пострадало, но на время войны и поствоенного кризиса все дочерние компании СИ прекратили свою деятельность, а по пустым коридорам научного отдела гуляет ветер. Закрылась даже кофейня на цокольном этаже — в своё время, выкупая Метлайф Билдинг, которое потом и превратилось в памятник его амбициям, Тони забежал в эту кофейню и, прельстившись вкусом тамошнего ристретто, продлил ошалевшей от такого счастья хозяйке аренду на пятьдесят лет. Он частенько захаживал туда, и всегда ухмылялся, глядя на собственное фото, висевшее в самом почетном месте — над стойкой. Романова называла это место «krasnyiy ugol» и очень любила, зайдя в кофейню, размашисто перекреститься, глядя на фотографию — у многочисленных посетителей всякий раз отвисали челюсти. Кэп тоже... Тони морщится и трясёт головой. Воспоминания — единственное, что изгоняет из его нутра уютную пустоту. Он не любит воспоминаний.  
  
С крыши Старк Тауэр видны руины путепровода над Сорок Второй и Центральный вокзал, густо облепленный строительными лесами. Тони нравится смотреть на медлительный танец подъемных кранов. В немногочисленных по нынешним временам службах доставки он заказывает то пиццу, то китайскую еду и сидит на ветру, любуясь городом, который старательно пытается обрести свой прежний облик — словно солдат, после тяжелого ранения готовящийся к визиту родных. Впервые в жизни его существование размеренно и спокойно: сон, еда, долгое (и бессмысленное) сидение в мастерской, снова еда, снова сон. Раз в два дня с ним связывается Пеппер, вновь полностью взявшая на себя заботу о SI, принимает краткий отчет о самочувствии и осторожно интересуется, не желает ли Тони заняться делами. Тони не желает. Пеппер говорит: «Тогда пока» и отключается.  
  
На вторую неделю такого времяпровождения мозг, ошеломленный абсолютно незнакомым ему бездействием, начинает выкидывать странные штуки. Поздним вечером Тони обнаруживает себя в гостиной. День пропал куда-то к чёрту, голова гудит, болят кисти рук, а на полу валяются коробки из-под фунчозы и китайских пельменей вперемешку с измятыми, вдоль и поперек исписанными листами бумаги. После часа копания в этих листах Тони ошеломленно свистит — кажется, он, не приходя в сознание, построил теорию квантовой гравитации. Почему-то это пугает его до сухости во рту и истерического сердцебиения. Тони собирает листы, забивает ими камин и, дождавшись, когда там останутся лишь пухлые серые хлопья пепла, валится спать. Утром он принимает душ, впервые за десять дней идет в гардеробную за одеждой, в которой можно появиться пред светлыми очами Пеппер, а потом берёт телефон.  
  
В голосе Пеппер радость в равной пропорции смешана с недоверием. Через полчаса она появляется в гостиной с планшетом и огромной кипой бумаг. Три часа пролетают, как одно мгновение. Пеппер выглядит неплохо, и лишь короткая стрижка — смешно, но война, пусть это и была война с инопланетным чудовищем, первым делом привела с собой своих вечных спутников, вшей — да легкая впалость щёк напоминают о том, что ей довелось пережить. Она рассказывает Тони последние новости: SI получила два крупных заказа от DOE, идут переговоры на ту же тему с Китаем и Австралией, однако в Cовете директоров лёгкое напряжение: глава Токийского филиала прямо поинтересовался, жив ли там, собственно говоря, мистер Старк вообще, и не пора ли... в общем, на следующее заседание совета Тони должен явиться живой или мёртвый. Есть и новости более глобального порядка: эпидемия тифа на Балканах пошла на спад, восстановление плотины Гувера идёт полным ходом, поставки продовольствия в лагеря беженцев в России наконец-то налажены. Тони кивает. Кажется, мир и правда начинает потихоньку приходить в себя. Вопрос — надолго ли?  
  
— Ты вообще собираешься разблокировать входящие? Полковник Роудс справляется о тебе каждый день, — говорит Пеппер, отталкивая пятками сброшенные туфли. Никаких больше босоножек на шестидюймовых шпильках, практичные черные лодочки на небольшом каблуке... как же там, мама такие любила, что-то вроде бы европейское... а, точно, на «венском». Почему-то Тони от этого больно. А вот от вида скромного кольца на среднем пальце левой руки — нет. Давно уже нет. — И этот мальчик, Питер. И доктор Беннер звонит. И капита...  
  
— Разблокирую сегодня, — отвечает Тони, изучая смету строительных работ на Базе. — Кстати, скинь-ка мне телефон подрядчика, у меня к нему есть вопросы.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Пеппер, почти неслышно вздохнув.  
  
Ещё через час за Пеппер приезжает Хэппи. Он перестал заикаться, хромота почти незаметна, и Тони делает мысленную пометку — не позже чем завтра проверить, как дела у клиники доктора Чо, и не нужны ли деньги. Наверняка ведь нужны. Они с Тони обнимаются без малейшей неловкости. Хэппи предлагает съездить перекусить в Риверпарк — ресторан уже два дня как заново открыт.  
  
— Меню, конечно, не то, что прежде, — басит он. — Но сам знаешь, шеф, какое сейчас время.  
  
— Нет, друг, я — пас. — говорит Тони, — мне еще с отчетами по филиалам разбираться. Давай в следующий раз.  
  
— В следующий, так в следующий, — кажется, Хэппи тоже тихонько вздыхает.  
  
Тони с Пеппер договариваются о завтрашней встрече. Пеппер встает, надевает туфли, собирает со стола бумаги. Кажется, она хочет что-то сказать, но сдерживается. Тони, почти не насилуя себя, улыбается ей.  
  
— Это всё, миссис Хоган?  
  
— Я была и останусь мисс Поттс, мистер Старк, — отвечает Пеппер неожиданно резко.  
  
— Джин, солнышко, погоди-ка... — говорит Хэппи. Пеппер поворачивается к нему. Хэппи ловким привычным движением поправляет завернувшийся воротничок ее блузки.  
  
И Тони вдруг понимает, с болезненной ясностью осознает — не то, что всё кончено, это он осознал еще полтора года назад — а то, что всё было обречено с самого первого дня. Они были обречены — они с Пеппер. Каждый поцелуй, каждый редкий вечер с шампанским у камина, каждая ночь — всё было лишь очередным шагом в пустоту. И дело не в броне, не в непринятом звонке за минуту до прыжка в иной мир, не в рёве вертолётных двигателей и огненном шквале, не в Экстремисе, и даже не в проклятущей клубнике. Просто Пеппер нужен был... другой. Не такой, как Тони. Нормальный. Тот, кто назовёт по имени, заметит завернувшийся воротник, вспомнит про день рождения, приготовит не предсмертный, а вполне обычный, утренний омлет, помассирует вечером ступни, расспросит, как прошёл день. Возможно, когда-нибудь даже возьмёт на руки ребенка... Во рту копится горечь, которой не было даже в тот день, когда Пеппер сказала: «С меня хватит». Тони сглатывает и тянется к бутылке с водой.  
  
— До завтра, — говорит Пеппер. — Я рада, что ты наконец-то пришел в себя, Тони.  
  
— Ага. — отвечает Тони. — Я тоже рад.  
  


* * *

  
  
Пеппер шутит, что Тони мечется по миру точно летучая мышь, выпущенная из ада — и Тони с ней, в общем, согласен. Китай, Россия, Австралия, Бразилия, Япония, даже чёртова Исландия. Война сделала то, чего не добилась даже приснопамятная пропагандистская кампания Пеппер — реакторы холодного термояда теперь нужны всем. Мир нуждается в чистой энергии. Брифинги, переговоры, перелёты, консультации, инспекция новых заводов по производству тяжелой воды, снова перелёты. В перспективе всё это должно принести Старк Индастриз небывалые прибыли, и на очередном заседании Совета директоров Тони вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что присутствующие до смешного напоминают стаю улыбчивых акул, окруживших аппетитного дайвера. Он начинает безудержно ржать. Пеппер делает ему страшные глаза, придвигает бутылку с водой, а за ужином аккуратно интересуется, не хочет ли Тони посетить клинику Бет Исраэль — доктор Бенсон, мол, готов принять его в любое удобное время. Тони отшучивается, что ему было бы неловко грузить восьмидесятилетнего старца своими проблемами, да и вообще он никогда не доверял врачам, практикующим на Пятой авеню. Тони не говорит, что в своё время, когда от BARF его уже блевать тянуло, он попытался применить к себе бенсоновскую «медицину ума и тела». Но сеансы медитации значимого результата не принесли — если не считать результатом ощущение непроходимого собственного идиотизма.  
  
Однажды к Тони прорывается тощая дёрганая девчонка — представитель «Всемирного фонда природы» — и начинает умолять о помощи. Тони просматривает принесенные ею материалы и понимает, что ситуация и впрямь требует решительных мер: война вызвала череду техногенных катастроф. Площадь Тихоокеанского мусорного пятна увеличилась чуть ли не вдвое, из-за изменений климата на Аравийском полуострове гибнут коралловые рифы у побережья, последствия взрыва многострадального завода по производству аллюминия в Айке привели к тому, что в Дунае даже водорослей не осталось, а уж про разливы нефти нечего и говорить — кажется, Танос развлекался прицельной стрельбой по нефтяным платформам. Тони начинает действовать, а «Благотворительный фонд Марии Старк» вскоре начинает трещать по швам. Пеппер сперва намекает, а потом открыто говорит, что пора остановиться, но Тони остановиться не может. Лишь почти три месяца спустя, когда все контракты заключены, работы относительно налажены, а бакланы и морские львы на Галапагосских островах немного отмыты от нефти (один из этих чёртовых львов габаритами и взглядом до такой степени напоминал измученного Халка, что смотреть было тошно), Тони наконец-то ощущает, что выдохся. Выдохся окончательно — хочется только забиться обратно в Старк Тауэр и неделю спать без просыпу. Но спать почему-то не получается, и Тони, которому Пеппер строго-настрого приказала немного отдохнуть — «Прости, но я тебя слишком хорошо знаю, через неделю у тебя вновь наступит приступ активности, так дай себе нормальную передышку» — начинает бездумно шляться по Нью-Йорку.  
  
За месяцы его скитаний раны города зажили еще немного. Тони не выходит из Старк Тауэр без нано-маски, и ощущение свободы пьянит, как в раннем детстве, когда удавалось смыться от гувернёра и всласть побегать по дальним уголкам особняка. Он бродит по заново открытому зоосаду Проспект-парка, гуляет по Мэдисон Авеню, наблюдает за рыбаками на деревянной набережной Брайтон-бич, сидит на скамейке в Центральном парке. Едет в Квинс — забегает к Паркерам, отдаёт должное кексу красотки Мэй, в котором на сей раз, слава Всевышнему, нет фиников, зато просто до хрена сахара, и обсуждает с Питером будущую учёбу в MIT. За проклятый военный год мальчишка повзрослел так, что это почти страшно. Питер спрашивает, когда Мстители наконец-то соберутся вновь — в спокойном голосе нет и тени сомнения, что членство в будущей команде для него неоспоримый факт. Тони отвечает неопределённо. Перед уходом, поддавшись порыву, он просит Питера быть осторожнее — после войны уличная преступность выросла в разы, а воскресший YouTube вновь завален роликами с Человеком Пауком в главной роли — и получает в ответ такой ласково-снисходительный взгляд, что у него язык прилипает к горлу. Этот взгляд напоминает Тони Ванду Максимову. Ванду, которая одним вечером сидела в уголке бетонного бункера Базы — лицо со свежим пятном ожога на левой щеке было задумчивым, пальцы с обгрызенными ногтями скользили по такому же задумчивому лицу Вижена, лежащего головой у нее на коленях — а утром следующего дня, когда Мстители вместе с группой Квилла впервые напрямую встретились с Таносом, без команды выступила вперёд. В наушнике Тони надрывался голос Кэпа, громко и хрипло дышал Халк, что-то кричала, захлёбываясь, Гамора — а руки с обгрызенными ногтями неожиданно взметнулись, разливая вокруг густое алое марево магии. И загудел воздух, и стоящий рядом Вижен откинул голову назад, и алая волна ударила в Камень Разума, отразилась от него, ринулась на замершего Таноса, с лиловой морды которого за один миг сошла довольная ухмылка... Алое марево взорвалось, отшвырнуло, как куклу, Железного Человека, отбросило Халка, придавило к земле остальных — и поглотило Таноса. А вместе с ним неподвижные фигуры — одну с нестерпимо сияющим Камнем Разума во лбу, а другую — с воздетыми вверх тонкими девичьими руками... Потом был ад, всё ревело и грохотало, и по всему миру валились с неба корабли читаури, а после ада осталась лишь пустота, и в этой пустоте сидела на выжженной траве Наташа с окаменевшим лицом, а окровавленный Кэп тряс за грудки безмолвного, неподвижного Стефана Стрэнджа и орал на него так, как не орал никогда и ни на кого. А Стрэндж сказал спокойно: «Это был единственный выход, капитан. Единственный, поверьте. И их собственный выбор. Кому, как ни вам, понимать это — и уважать их решение». На миг Тони показалось, что Кэп сейчас задушит Стрэнжа, но тот лишь застыл, и прикусил губу, и опустил руки. А потом ушел. Лёг ничком на оплавленную землю и заплакал — громко, навзрыд, не скрываясь, а Барнс доковылял до него, сел рядом, гладил по голове и смотрел на Тони взглядом больной собаки, словно умоляя подойти, а Тони не мог ни шагу шагнуть, ни сказать хоть слово...  
  
Тони просит Питера навестить его в ближайшие дни, чтобы внести новые модификации в костюм, и уходит. В Старк Тауэр он пытается напиться, но зарабатывает лишь головную боль и жесточайшую утреннюю рвоту. Воспоминания, от которых столько времени удавалось отгораживаться — сперва бездумьем, потом лихорадочной деятельностью — давят на его мозг и терзают и без того измученное сердце. К вечеру, немного придя в себя, он зачем-то едет в Итальянский квартал — не в Маленькую Италию, которая в довоенные годы давно стала лишь развлечением для туристов, а в Бронкс — где живут настоящие эмигранты со «старой родины». Мама выросла в этом квартале. Когда Тони был ребенком, она иногда ездила туда навестить старых подруг по католической школе и брала его с собой. Это было их общим секретом. Там всегда было шумно, на балконах сохло разноцветное белье, в лавках, частенько украшенных портретами Дуче, с потолков свисали связки колбас, а у стен теснились бочки с разноцветными оливками, которые можно было зачерпнуть специальной дырчатой плошкой. Оливки Тони не нравились, и мама покупала ему «джелато» — мороженое с фисташками.  
  
Квартал почти весь уцелел, туда уже вернулись многие жители, и даже парочка кафе работает. Тони садится за столик под полосатым тентом, заказывает кофе и смотрит на стены домов, облитые красным золотом заходящего солнца, на снующие мимо машины. Ему вспоминаются подруги мамы. Их было четверо: говорливые пышнотелые матроны с неизменными крестиками на шеях, одетые в цветастые платья. Впервые он думает о том, как они отличались от мамы — и до какой степени она, выпускница Беркли, тонкая, изящная, всю жизнь предпочитавшая из одежды строгие английские костюмы, а из украшений — лишь скромные жемчужные ожерелья, была на них похожа... Пока мама болтала с подругами, Тони предлагалось поиграть с их «бамбини», которые все как один словно с картин Рафаэля сбежали, и страшно бесили Тони тем, что не могли даже найти простейший предел отношения приращения функции к приращению аргумента. Только хихикали, как недоумки. Впрочем, он быстро научился избегать этих «игр» — подходил к маме, тянул за руку, и она, спохватившись, извиняющимся тоном спрашивала подруг, не надо ли им что-нибудь починить. Потом Тони счастливо ковырялся в старых приёмниках и электрических утюгах, после чего получал похвалу, лишний кусок пирога и — почти всегда — «поверо анджолетто», произнесённое жалостливым тоном. В конце концов «бамбини» перестали обращать на него внимание. Только один, рослый мальчишка года на три старше Тони, светловолосый и голубоглазый выходец из Северной Италии, частенько садился рядом и с интересом наблюдал за процессом ремонта очередного утюга. Однажды даже принёс старый магнитофон и пожаловался, что он «не мотает». Тони мгновенно понял, что дело в ведущем вале, разобрал, почистил, смазал — и мальчишка на радостях чмокнул его в щёку, а потом смутился и убежал... Это был последний визит в Итальянский квартал — через месяц Тони отправился в школу. Но иногда он вспоминал тепло мягких губ, коснувшихся щеки, взгляд голубых глаз, и испытывал острое желание увидеть того мальчишку снова. Со временем воспоминания стёрлись, осталось лишь имя: Роберто Сальгари. Оно выплыло из памяти неожиданно, в декабре девяносто второго, когда в первую годовщину смерти родителей после визита на кладбище Тони поклялся Оби, что с ним всё в порядке, спасибо большое, и он обещает не делать глупостей, а потом поехал в первый попавшийся клуб и наконец-то позволил себе то, чего мучительно хотел уже несколько лет, но не мог, не имел, как ему казалось, права сделать, пока был жив отец — поцеловал парня. К счастью, все вокруг, включая и парня, были ещё пьяней Тони, и свидетелями поцелуев и взаимной дрочки стали лишь стены туалетной кабинки. Дома, страдая от дичайшего похмелья и понимания, что случившееся понравилось ему гораздо сильнее, чем должно было, Тони вдруг вспомнил Роберто и загорелся желанием его найти. Даже не понимая, зачем — просто хотел, и всё. Взломать базы данных Полицейского Департамента Нью-Йорка и Министерства Обороны не составило труда, и спустя два часа Тони уже знал, что капрал Роберт Сальгари, находившийся в составе «Старых Железнобоких», полгода назад погиб во время операции «Буря в пустыне»...  
  
Во рту горчит, хотя к кофе Тони не притронулся. Он оставляет на столике деньги и уходит из Итальянского квартала, зная, что никогда уже сюда не вернётся.  
  
В Старк Тауэр становится только хуже. Тони не зря избегал воспоминаний, их слишком много, они жужжат в голове, как неисправная трансмиссия. Лицо мамы, седая макушка отца, грохот «Иерихона», резкие вопли моджахедов, веснушки на носу Пеппер, боль в груди, гитара в руках Ванды, запекшаяся кровь на щеке Роуди, тусклый взгляд Земо, хриплый голос Барнса, корабли читаури в небе. И Стив… Кэп. Лицо Кэпа. Тони со злостью стучит себя кулаком в лоб — выбить бы из головы хотя бы это. Хотя бы это.  
  
Они же так и не поговорили. Телефон так и остался лежать в ящике стола — там же и погиб вместе со всей Базой, разрушенной читаури. А они с Кэпом… не поговорили. Ни поначалу, когда на Землю вернулся Тор, приведя с собой спартоев и команду Квилла — когда стало ясно, что грядёт нечто чудовищное, и президент немедленно подписал амнистию капитану Роджерсу и его людям. Ни потом, когда всё уже катилось в тартарары. Не то чтобы Кэп не пытался. Пытался, постоянно, со своим фирменным железобетонным упорством — вот только Тони научился виртуозно этого избегать. Весь военный год они общались только по делу. Всякий раз, когда Кэп возникал рядом — разный, такой разный: бодрый, до чёртиков усталый, перемазанный кровью, тщательно умытый, решительный, понурый — всякий раз Тони автоматически выстраивал в голове, как может сейчас пойти их разговор, чем он закончится… и уходил. Правда, последний раз первым ушёл все-таки Кэп. На президентском приёме в честь победы — направился к Тони через весь зал, но на середине дороги вдруг словно споткнулся, замер, глядя почти растерянно, ссутулил плечи — а рядом тотчас оказался Барнс, сунул ему в руку бокал и увёл куда-то в сторону.  
  
_…Барнс. Может, всё дело в том, что почти всегда рядом с Кэпом был он?_  
  
Ведь дыра не закрылась. Да, примирение команды — пусть и искусственное, вынужденное, поспешное — прошло неожиданно легко. В преддверии прихода Таноса иначе не могло и быть. Вижен и Ванда, Сэм и Роуди, Наташа и Тони… но не Тони и Кэп. Тони не простил. Не смог, хотя пытался отчаянно, и порой презирал себя за бесплодность этих попыток. За месяцы, прошедшие от бункера до возврашения команды, он по крупицам просеял весь мир, нашёл всё, что мог найти о Барнсе — на самом деле, очень немного. Словно этот человек почти и не жил. Пара военных фотографий и киноплёнок — широкоскулое лицо, ясный взгляд, мальчишеская улыбка. Потом кадры из Румынии и Германии — на них лицо Барнса казалось плоским и бледным, глаза темнели, как две изюмины в непропеченном кексе. И было ещё кое-что. Видеозапись, сделанная кем-то из обслуживающего персонала того… вивария, где содержался Зимний Солдат. Пятьдесят шесть секунд воплощённого ада. Тони просмотрел запись от начала до конца, изучил копию «Дела №17» и подумал, что его отпустило. Отпустило, он был уверен — и пребывал в этой уверенности довольно долго. Но когда Барнс, посвежевший и обзавёдшийся в Ваканде новым бионическим протезом вдвое краше прежнего, сошёл с трапа самолёта в аэропорту Ла-Гуардия, одного взгляда на него Тони хватило, чтобы понять: нет. Не отпустило. Его давило бешенство.  
  
…За огромными окнами подмигивает сотнями огоньков оживающий Нью-Йорк. Тони любит этот город долгой, почти болезненно-нежной любовью с привкусом горечи — как любил когда-то звук голоса матери или редкие прикосновения отцовских рук. Он думает, что завтра, пожалуй, можно прогуляться в Шипсхед-Бей и если повезёт, и «Бреннан и Карр» вновь открылись, перекусить их сандвичами; что вечер можно провести с Пеппер и Хэппи; что надо наконец-то позвонить Роуди… А потом неожиданно для самого себя говорит:  
  
— Пятница, назови-ка мне местоположение Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.  
  
— Добрый вечер, мистер Старк, — отвечает женский голос, в котором нет и тени эмоций — Тони специально позаботился об этом. Чтобы ничто не напоминало… — Приступаю к сканированию сигнала маячка слежения.  
  
Маячок — требование ФБР. Барнсу всё же не списали грехи Зимнего Солдата, технически он находится на условно-досрочном, обязан носить браслет, а пересмотр дела назначен, кажется, на конец следующего года. Кэп, помнится, был разгневан, но быстро взял себя в руки. Научен горьким опытом, так сказать. Он вообще многому научился за прошедшее вре…  
  
— Готово, мистер Старк. Мистер Барнс находится приблизительно в двадцати километрах к югу от города Камден.  
  
— Какой ещё, нахрен, Камден? — спрашивает удивлённый Тони. Он был уверен, что Барнс в Вашингтоне, вместе с Кэпом и остальной командой. Вроде бы и Наташа с Брюсом уже к ним присоединились — Пеппер что-то такое говорила. Сам-то Тони телефон так и не разблокировал… — Это вообще где?  
  
— Штат Нью-Джерси, мистер Старк. Камден — бывший город верфей, однако в девяностых годах двадцатого века начал приходить в упадок. На данный момент полностью покинут населением вследствие масштабных разрушений и…  
  
— Так-так. — с интересом говорит Тони. — Ну и что же мистер Барнс там делает, в двадцати-то километрах к югу от города-призрака? На луну воет или чистит снайперскую винтовку под ивовым кустом?  
  
— К сожалению, я не могу определить характер действий, которые в данное время предпринимает мистер Барнс. — отвечает Пятница и невозмутимость её голоса так абслютна, что это, чёрт возьми, похоже на иронию. — Однако по данным Министерства Обороны в данной локации находится объёкт, имевший в прошлом стратегическое значение, а ныне находящийся в заброшенном состоянии. Название: военный лагерь Лихай.  
  
— …вот же блядь, — только и говорит Тони.  
  
А потом разворачивается и быстрым шагом идёт в мастерскую — туда, где уже четыре месяца простаивает без дела его костюм Железного Человека.  
  


* * *

  
  
В Нью-Джерси ветрено — там, мать его, _всегда_ ветрено. Под чутким руководством Пятницы Тони огибает грозовой фронт и, пролетев над побережьем океана, над кучами кирпичей и щебня, которые когда-то были тем самым несчастливым городом верфей Камденом, опускается на залитую дождём и покрытую слоем опавшей хвои землю. Лес, ну конечно же. Отец рассказывал… чего он только не рассказывал в приступах пьяной сентиментальности или — это случалось гораздо чаще — когда ему приходила охота повоспитывать Тони на примере бывших товарищей по оружию. В просветах между деревьями сереют здания армейских бараков. Вокруг тишина, только шелестят листья и кричит вдалеке козодой. Тони размышляет. Почему Барнс здесь, кто ещё с ним? Что это — какая-то новая идея Фьюри? Или, может, Коулсона?.. Сканер распознает в радиусе мили единичный биологический объект размером с человека — значит, Барнс всё-таки один… Что ж, пришла пора выяснить, что он здесь делает. Тони приказывает Пятнице продолжать мониторинг и выходит на опушку леса.  
  
Оплетающая лагерь по периметру проволока проржавела насквозь, бетонное покрытие обветшало, и в трещинах зеленеет трава. Справа чернеют прогнившие, покрытые густой шапкой мха брёвна — Тони подходит ближе и понимает, что это полоса препятствий. Кэп ведь когда-то здесь… к чёрту, к чёрту. Тони обходит бараки — всюду пустота, окна скалятся острыми зубцами выбитых стёкол, крыши просели, а кое-где и обвалились. Когда он подходит к крайнему бараку, дверь вдруг распахивается. От неожиданности Тони вздрагивает, вскидывает руку, а в следующую секунду с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы спрятать её за спину.  
  
Барнс стоит на пороге. В руке у него ведро, наполовину полное воды, штаны закатаны до колен. И он босой. Тони поднимает щиток шлема.  
  
— Наконец-то, — говорит Барнс. И почёсывает пятку правой ноги о лодыжку левой. Тони моргает.  
  
— Что это? — автоматически спрашивает он, кивая на ведро. Барнс отставляет ведро в сторону.  
  
— Вода.  
  
— Очень информативно, Барнс, спасибо большо...  
  
— Всё, что набрал. Насос. Полетел. И свет замкнуло.  
  
Тони запрокидывает голову, смотрит на крышу барака. Ну, конечно — там торчит древний железный трезубец, а с фарфоровых катушек свисают обрывки провода. Каменный век. Подумав, он произносит код, броня раскрывается, и Тони выходит наружу. Сразу становится холодно, на лоб падают мелкие капли дождя. Тони ёжится.  
  
— Ну и где здесь распределительный щит? — спрашивает он устало. — И мне нужна отвертка… и хорошо бы ещё и нож. Найдётся у тебя?  
  
— Найдётся.  
  


* * *

  
  
Голая лампочка под потолком светит тускло, и дальние углы барака тонут во тьме. Тони сидит на краю продавленной кровати, наблюдая, как Барнс неутомимо таскает воду в здоровенный котёл. В крутобокой железной печке пышет огонь. Тепло. У наполовину забитого фанерой окна стоит колченогий стол, на нём кружка, миска с кучкой армейских галет и маленький апельсин.  
  
— Есть. Хочешь?  
  
Тони вдруг понимает, что Барнс произносит слова медленно, с трудом — словно откусывает куски от краюхи чёрствого хлеба. Он всегда так говорил? Тони не может вспомнить. За год они сказали друг другу в не больше сотни слов.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Живу.  
  
— И давно?  
  
— Месяца четыре. Или пять. Не помню. Так хочешь?  
  
_Может, просто отвык говорить? С него станется.._. Тони вздыхает.  
  
— Давай.  
  
Предложенное Барнсом угощенье навевает глубокую тоску: армейская тушёнка, те самые галеты, да ещё порошковое молоко, которое Барнс разводит кипятком из закопченного чайника. Тони не пил молока, должно быть, лет тридцать — а порошкового так вообще никогда. Гадость неимоверная. А Барнс молча тянет третью кружку подряд и хрустит галетами как голодная мышь. Апельсин, кстати, он честно разделил пополам.  
  
— Спрашивай. — говорит вдруг Барнс.  
  
— Откуда это? — Тони кивает на галеты и банки с тушёнкой. И одновременно поражается глупости и никчемности своего вопроса — не о том он хотел — и должен — спрашивать Барнса. А тот, кажется, ни капли не удивлён.  
  
— Стив привозит. Он прилетает иногда. Раз в месяц.  
  
— Почему не чаще?  
  
— Я запретил.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что хочу. Чтобы чаще.  
  
_Разговор двух кретинов._  
  
— Так что ты всё-таки здесь делаешь, Барнс?  
  
— Сказал же: живу.  
  
Барнс встаёт, собирает апельсиновую кожуру, обертки от галет и направляется к дверям барака. У порога он оборачивается.  
  
— Мне здесь самое место.  
  


* * *

  
  
Вернувшись, Барнс набирает из котла воды в два ведра, выволакивает откуда-то из угла жестяной таз и без малейшего стыда раздевается донага. Тони не удивлён: во время войны, когда команде приходилось порой спать вповалку в каком-нибудь заброшенном доме и бегать на глазах друг у друга в ближайшие кусты, стеснения у них не осталось. Он зачем-то наливает себе ещё этого паскудного молока и сидит, посматривая на Барнса, на его белую кожу и литые мускулы. Сыворотка, да… Зола был гений, хоть и последняя мразь. Стальные пластины протеза тускло блестят в полумраке. Тони смотрит и смотрит. Он пытается собрать воедино то, что видит и то, что помнит. Этого сумрачного парня, почти разучившегося говорить. Зимнего Солдата. Красивого двадцатилетнего мальчишку в военной форме, который обнимал другого мальчишку в форме — один хохотал, второй улыбался сдержанно, и глаза у него были неподходящие для такого лица и такого тела... Ничего не соберёшь. Осколки. Так много осколков. И ничего целого.  
  
Барнс заканчивает своё нехитрое омовение, надевает футболку со штанами, вновь садится к столу и берет свою оставшуюся дольку апельсина. Тони постукивает пальцами по кружке. Отчего-то его клонит в сон — не иначе как с этого гребаного молока. Армейский же паёк, может, медики добавляют туда какую-нибудь дрянь, бромиды там или магний, взять, что ли на анализ…  
  
— Расскажи что-нибудь, — бездумно говорит он.  
  
Барнс поднимает глаза, в которых впервые мелькает что-то вроде изумления. Обстоятельно жуёт. Глотает. Чешет в затылке.  
  
— В детстве я умел шевелить ушами.  
  
Это самая длинная фраза, которую он произнес за несколько часов. От неожиданности Тони давится. Блядское молоко идёт носом, он чихает и кашляет, а Барнс вдруг делает странное движение — словно бы пытается протянуть через стол руку, чтобы постучать Тони по спине, но в последний момент резко себя останавливает. Тони вытирает ладонью слезящиеся глаза.  
  
— Как мило, чёрт возьми.  
  
— Ага. Стиву очень нравилось. И отцу. Моему. Я по субботам забирал его. После получки. Из паба. Он всегда говорил пошевелить. Я делал. Все ржали. Отец потом давал двадцать центов. Можно было купить мороженое. Или порцию шарлотки. Со взбитыми сливками.  
  
Тони вдруг вспоминает. Ему было шесть, когда он собрал своих первых роботов. Простейших, конечно: один точил карандаши, второй ловко задёргивал и раздёргивал шторы. Когда у отца собирались гости, кто-нибудь непременно просил продемонстрировать «таланты вашего юного вундеркинда», отец вёл любопытных в комнату Тони, а потом, в качестве поощрения, разрешал внеплановую автомобильную прогулку с Джарвисом или что-нибудь в этом роде…  
  
— Вот как. — говорит вдруг Барнс. — Похоже, ты в детстве тоже. Чем-нибудь шевелил.  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь, Барнс. — отвечает Тони.  
  
Он настолько сонный, что когда Барнс теми же рублеными фразами предлагает ему остаться переночевать, просто кивает. Барнс затаскивает в барак броню, потом приносит спальный мешок, кидает его на одну из коек, и Тони, скинув туфли, забирается в холодную мягкость, пахнущую чем-то затхлым. Барнс тоже ложится и, кажется, отключается в тот же момент. Спит он неподвижно и беззвучно, ровно вытянув руки поверх своего спальника, и напоминает то ли послушного отрока викторианских времён, то ли труп. Тони некоторое время наблюдает это зрелище, а потом, пригревшись, закрывает глаза.  
  
Среди ночи он просыпается, некоторое время не может понять, куда его занесло, а потом одурманенный сном мозг выдаёт сигнал тревоги. Тони вылетает из спального мешка, автоматически набирает код на часах, превращая их в перчатку с репульсором, и нервно оглядывается . В оконной половинке висит огромная синевато-белая луна, под зыбким лучом её света неподвижное лицо спящего Барнса кажется гипсовой посмертной маской, а по бараку разносится тихий монотонный вой. Лишь спустя несколько секунд до Тони доходит, что воет Барнс.  
  
На миг какая-то часть Тони испытывает злобную радость: он слишком хорошо помнит хриплое «Я помню их всех» и то, как после возвращения из Сибири он вскакивал по ночам от звенящих в голове голосов родителей и желал Барнсу самых страшных ночных кошмаров, которые только можно представить. А вой не прекращается, и это как сидеть в полнолуние в хижине, окруженной стаей оборотней. Тони убирает перчатку и, вздохнув, подходит к койке Барнса.  
  
Вблизи тот ещё больше напоминает труп — закаменевшее тело, мертвенная белизна лица, отвисшая челюсть. Голосом сквозь подобный кошмар не пробиться — увы, в таких вещах Тони большой специалист. Надо прикоснуться, но неприязнь и иррациональный страх — почему-то он уверен, что на ощупь Барнс будет таким же остывшим мертвяком, как на вид — не дают этого сделать. И тут вой переходит в тихое захлёбывающееся бормотание, в котором Тони различает «мне жаль, господи, мне так жаль». Сердце у него падает. Тони резко протягивает к плечу Барнса руку и, в последний момент передумав, опускает её на белый лоб. Кожа неожиданно теплая, даже горячая, прилипшие к ней мягкие волосы щекочут ладонь. Прикосновение длится не дольше секунды — Барнс распахивает безумные глаза, одним движением выворачивается из спальника и отпрыгивает на метр в сторону. В свете луны тускло поблескивает лезвие армейского ножа. Ещё секунда полной тишины — и нож со звоном падает на пол. Барнс сжимает кулаки и прикрывает этими кулаками лицо.  
  
— Извини.  
  
— Нормально всё. Дурные сны, это…  
  
— Я не вижу снов. Вернее, не так — раньше видел, много, почти не мог спать. А теперь не помню. Стив. Он привёз пилюли. От дока… ну, Бэннера. Он сделал. Хорошие. Только голова по утрам болит.  
  
Тони смотрит на кулаки — живой и металлический. Лунный свет рябит на стальных пластинах, как на текучей речной воде, и он вдруг понимает, что протез Барнса дрожит так же сильно, как живая рука. Он выдыхает. Потом, почти беспомощно оглянувшись по сторонам и не очень хорошо понимая, что делает, подходит к своей койке и волочёт её к койке Барнса. Скрипят по полу заржавелые ножки, дребезжит панцирная сетка. Тони ставит койки вплотную друг к другу. Барнс, опустив руки, следит за ним странным взглядом. Тони расправляет спальный мешок и залезает в него.  
  
— Сюда иди.  
  
Несколько секунд Барнс стоит без движения. Потом неуверенно подходит, забирается в свой спальник и замирает, почти не дыша. Тони поворачивает к нему голову. От Барнса пахнет потом и тушёнкой, а от его волос смешным, воробьиным каким-то душком, который Тони откуда-то помнит – то ли в его спальне в школе так пахло, то ли в комнате Питера… Он закрывает глаза и ложится на бок спиной к Барнсу.  
  
— Спи. — говорит он.  
  


* * *

  
Пробуждение преисполнено неловкости, сравнимой, пожалуй лишь с той, которую Тони испытывал лет в двадцать пять, когда поехал в Новый Орлеан на Марди Гра, а наутро проснулся в какой-то развалюхе в дебрях Садового Квартала, на старом матрасе, между здоровенным голым ямайцем в дредах и татуировках и не менее голой блондинкой скандинавского типа. А в дверях стоял взмыленный Роуди, которого Тони вчера потерял в каком-то баре, и, сложив на груди руки, смотрел взглядом добродетельной матроны, пришедшей вызволять своё непутёвое дитя из лап куртизанок. На сей раз, правда, лучше: тогда у Тони адски болела голова, задница, член и даже язык, а сейчас ничего не болит, и вообще он чувствует себя на удивление хорошо. Ну и зрителей нет… кстати, куда девался Барнс? На его койке лишь аккуратно сложенный спальник. Тони смотрит на часы и присвистывает — нихрена себе. Он проспал почти девятнадцать часов. Такого давненько не случалось. Пеппер, должно быть, сходит с ума. Тони вытаскивает телефон — так и есть, уже четыре пропущенных, — отправляет голосовое сообщение (всё в порядке, он не в Нью-Йорке, но скоро вернётся) и отключает телефон. Потом вылезает из спальника, умывается и наливает себе кружку холодного кипятка — видит бог, к молоку он теперь до самой смерти не притронется. Открывается дверь и в барак входит Барнс с охапкой дров. Он сваливает дрова у печки, тоже садится к столу, придвигает к Тони миску с галетами и, оценив гримасу отвращения, достаёт из ящика стола шоколадку. В молчании они съедают её. Потом Тони идёт проверить насос, а заодно и дизель, параллельно размышляя, что солярки осталось немного, и надо бы спросить Барнса, когда его собирается навестить Кэп… лишь спустя час, когда начинает моросить мелкий дождь, он возвращается в барак к Барнсу.  
  
Барнс на крыльце стирает что-то в давешнем жестяном тазу. Тони смотрит на его руки, до локтей покрытые мыльной пеной, — любопытно, какой антикоррозийный состав использовали в Ваканде, надо бы узнать — на босые ноги, на порозовевшее от тепла лицо — и ощущает в груди странную сосущую пустоту. Он не понимает, в чём дело — а в следующую секунду понимает, и так ясно, что от этого пересыхает в горле. Ненависть ушла. Всё ушло: ненависть, злость, обида. Всё. Ничего не осталось.  
  
И как он теперь будет жить без этого?  
  
— Ладно, Барнс, — тускло говорит Тони. — Мне пора домой.  
  
Барнс распрямляется, вытирает о штаны мыльные ладони. Тони почти бездумно протягивает ему руку. После короткой паузы Барнс протягивает свою, живую — и тут же, спохватившись, вдруг меняет её на железную. Тони смотрит на безвольно повисшую широкую кисть. Этот человек убил его маму. Убил — вот этой самой рукой. Так почему же Тони не чувствует ничего, кроме тоски?  
  
— Старк, — говорит Барнс. — Я хотел… я… блядь.  
  
  
Он смотрит куда-то вверх. Удивлённый Тони поворачивается — и у него замирает сердце.  
  
— Блядь… — вторит Тони упавшим голосом.  
  
В сером небе висит вертолёт, а вниз к земле от него несётся тёмная точка. С каждой секундой она всё крупнее и крупнее.  
  
— Что за паскудная манера — прыгать без парашюта, Романовой на тебя нет, — бормочет Тони.  
  
Стив бежит к ним. Бежит по опушке леса, по растрескавшемуся бетону, стук ботинок эхом отражается от древесных стволов, рубашка криво застёгнута. А лицо у него такое испуганное, что кажется детским. Тони жадно смотрит в это лицо. Не думает: «Наверняка решил, что я рванул сюда оторвать Барнсу голову». Не думает: «Как жаль, что я не свалил десятью минутами раньше». Просто смотрит.  
  
— Ты, наверное, голодный. — говорит вдруг Барнс, когда Стив одним прыжком вскакивает на крыльцо. Стив моргает. Глаза у него слезятся от ветра, и тень страха всё ещё лежит на лице, как тень тучи на зеркальной глади озера. — Идём. Оба идите.  
  
Он поворачивается и заходит в барак. Стив смотрит на Тони так пристально и упорно, что это почти похоже на мольбу. Тони молча шагает к двери. За спиной он слышит долгий выдох Стива.  
  


* * *

  
  
Тишина в бараке длится и длится. Слов нет, есть только взгляды: Тони смотрит на Стива, Барнс — куда-то внутрь себя, Стив — на сдвинутые койки. Они молчат, все трое — в молчании Барнс вскрывает очередную банку с тушёнкой, в молчании Стив садится к столу, в молчании Тони закидывает в печку новую порцию поленьев. Стив ест, Баки крошит железными пальцами галету, Тони мелкими глотками пьёт воду. Стук вилки, треск огня, пыхтенье чайника, скрип ветвей за окном. Простые, простые звуки — проще некуда. Почти уютно. Стив вдруг откладывает вилку и поднимает голову. Тони почти готов заорать: «Молчи, молчи!» Только не говори сейчас ничего. Не надо. Ты столько раз пытался, а я не слушал, я уходил — не начинай опять, не запускай этот цикл снова. Мы утонем в его бесконечности. Пустота внутри растёт, поглощая всё вокруг, и самого Тони тоже. Сейчас его не станет. Не станет уже навсегда. Стив прикусывает губу.  
  
— Я испугался. Просто испугался, понимаете? Я… я же люблю вас.  
  
Пустота лопается с хрустальным звоном. У Тони в голове осколки, тоска, абсолютный бардак. Он отталкивает кружку.  
  
— Насколько любишь?  
  
Секундная пауза, а потом что-то с почти неодолимой силой тащит Тони в сторону. Глаза Стива — тёмно-голубые, почти синие сейчас, и какую такую зелень смог углядеть в них Земо, это же просто чушь — теперь совсем близко. Тони не сразу понимает, почему больно плечу, а потом, когда рядом оказываются глаза Барнса, прозрачно серые, с расширенными чёрными пятнами зрачков, становится ясно: Стив притянул их обоих к себе.  
  
— Обнимите меня. — шепчет Стив. — Обнимите, пожалуйста. Господи, я так скучал.  
  
…Первым в поцелуй подаётся всё-таки Тони, и его жизни уже были поцелуи на троих, только от этого не менее странно, и почти смешно, и слишком много. Знакомые запахи: аромат одеколона Стива и воробьиный запашок волос Барнса; вкусы: проклятущей тушёнки и шоколада; ощущения: колкая щетина, гладкость кожи, теплая влажность языков и губ. Тони стукается носом о скулу Стива, царапается о подбородок Барнса. Вроде бы ничего возбуждающего, а в голове темная муть, и в груди горит и ноет, и отдаётся в ушах стук сердца. По спине скользит широкая тёплая ладонь, так нежно, так бережно, почти робко. Они тяжело дышат, в ход идут зубы — не сильно, но ощутимо. Потом Стив вдруг отстраняется. Смотрит на обоих, на Тони и Барнса, внимательно, серьёзно — а потом спрашивает с доверчивой простотой человека, который уверен, что услышит в ответ «Да»:  
  
— Мне раздеться?  
  
…Сдвинутые койки скрипят так, что чертям в Аду слышно. Чертям, но не Тони — он слышит только громкое дыхание и редкие стоны Стива. Стив как бешеный — тянется к ним, забывая обо всём, так отчаянно жаждет их обоих — вернуть, забрать себе… вылечить, починить. Их — и себя… Голова кружится — от нежности кожи под ладонями, от пряного вкуса пота в подмышках, от гладкости головки члена на языке. Барнс где-то там, наверху. Кажется, лижет Стиву соски — и Тони это нравится. Ему вообще всё нравится, пусть это и неловко, и сумбурно, и тяжело сосредоточиться на ощущениях, и в путанице рук и ног кто-то из двоих уже умудрился заехать Тони локтем в бок, а он сам едва не отдавил Барнсу яйца коленом. Но в конце концов они как-то приладились. Тони внизу, Барнс наверху. И Стив — между. И ему хорошо, очень хорошо, он дрожит и давится стонами и ласкает пальцами затылок Тони, а потом забывается, сжимает в горсти волосы, тянет, прихватывает ухо, пугается шипенья, торопливо гладит, бормочет что-то заполошно-нежное, снова ласкает затылок. Член во рту скользит, упирается в щёку, тычется в нёбо. Тони подталкивает ладонью бедро Стива, раскрывая его посильнее, и берётся за дело всерьёз — пальцами, губами, языком. И Стив кричит, кричит наконец-то, сжимается туго на кончике пальца, вздрагивает, проливается вязким и солоноватым Тони в рот. И тёплая тяжесть его руки на затылке как якорь, и об его колено так хорошо тереться, и волоски покалывают кожу, и по спине прокатывается волна жара, стягивает мышцы на бёдрах, скручивает ступни, тает теплом в пальцах ног. Тони тоже вскрикивает, и Барнс отзывается ему, как эхо — коротким сдавленным стоном. Ему тоже хорошо. И это Тони нравится тоже.  
  
Койки узкие, и они втроём лежат плотно, как сельди в бочонке. Левая рука Стива под шеей Барнса, правая на спине Тони. А они оба лениво гладят его — Тони по животу, Барнс по груди. Кажется, у него фетиш на Стивовы соски, но это Тони готов понять и даже приветствовать. Он вдруг лениво думает, что они с Барнсом почти не касались друг друга. Разве что случайно. Тони чувствует лёгкую грусть — словно бы тоска, заменившая в сердце ненависть, вновь осенила его своим крылом. Но Стив между ними, огромный и тёплый, он принадлежит им обоим так же, как они принадлежат ему — и от этого как-то легче. Не страшно. Тони приподнимает голову, смотрит в глаза Барнсу… Баки. Тот ловит его взгляд — и улыбается вдруг, улыбается короткой, неловкой улыбкой. И тоска уходит туда же, куда ушла ненависть.  
  
И, пожалуй, нет ничего странного в том, что впервые их руки встречаются на теле Стива.  
  


* * *

  
  
— Я забираю вас домой. — решительно говорит Тони.  
  
Оба смотрят на него растерянно, почти ошалело. Тони, если честно, готов понять: жар схлынул, и теперь всё на виду. Они все трое друг у друга не виду, и от этого никуда не деться. Но как они не видят, насколько теперь… так, как должно быть? Внутри разгорается злость, но не тяжёлая, а лёгкая, кипящая, как пузырьки в шампанском — задор, кураж, чёрт знает, как это назвать ещё. Тони любит это чувство. Всегда любил — и очень давно не испытывал.  
  
— Что не так? — спрашивает он. — Забираю, и точка. Как чемоданы. Думаете, Железный Человек не в состоянии с ветерком доставить в Нью-Йорк двух почтенных старцев?  
  
— Тони. Ты уверен, что этого хочешь?  
  
Кэп как всегда. Тони усмехается, а Баки вдруг качает головой.  
  
— Это не то, о чём надо говорить. Не надо, Ста… Тони.  
  
Тони прикрывает глаза, не зная, как объяснить им, как вбить в эти головы, где всякой хрени намешано не меньше, чем у него самого, что… Что? Он действительно не знает. Но _«Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitate»_ — Тони усвоил этот принцип ещё в семь лет. И Стив неправ в своих сомнениях: Тони хочет. Очень хочет. Чтобы всё закончилось — а в этом забытом лесном месте всё сегодня действительно закончилось — и началось новое. Поэтому он просто говорит:  
  
— Пожалуйста. Вам нечего тут делать. И мне нечего. Пожалуйста.  
  
— Я хотел, чтобы ты пришёл, — неожиданно шепчет Баки.  
  
— Ну вот, — от облегчения Тони вновь прикрывает глаза. — Я здесь. И хочу, чтобы вы оба остались со мной, если хотите. И если сможете.  
  
— А сам ты сможешь? — спрашивает Стив. Тони просто кивает. Стив хмурится — в подступающих сумерках его прекрасное лицо кажется мраморным, и Тони отчаянно хочется его потрогать — как хотелось когда-то в детстве потрогать лицо Давида Микеланджело. Он вдруг понимает, что может это сделать. Теперь — может.  
  
— Как чемоданы всё-таки не получится. — говорит вдруг Стив с улыбкой. — Выронишь ещё. Я могу позвонить ребятам… ну или мы можем на тебя сесть. Как на коня, знаешь? Крылатого такого коня.  
  
Тони смеётся.  
  
— Крылья — это к Соколу, Кэп. Но мысль, в общем, дельная, можете и сесть. Хотя видок будет ещё тот, конечно.  
  
— Ну, ты сам сотни раз говорил, что тебе плевать на публику… Бак, что?  
  
— Только обещайте не ржать. А тушёнку с собой можно взять будет? У меня семь банок осталось. Жалко же. Сейчас ведь наверняка всё по карточкам.  
  
Тони гигантским усилием воли сдерживается, чтобы действительно не заржать.  
  
— В своём монастыре вы отстали от жизни, святой отец Джеймс, — говорит он наставительно. — Карточки уже месяц как отменили.  
  
— Гляди-ка, — хмыкает Баки. И впервые Тони слышит в его голосе отголосок старомодного, неповторимого бруклинского говорка, — А жизнь-то налаживается.  
  
…Они решают полчаса подремать перед полётом. Печка погасла, топить лень, и Стив затаскивает Тони между собой и Баки, чтобы ему было потеплей. Он сам засыпает мгновенно, Баки просто лежит, прикрыв глаза, а Тони то проваливается в дремоту, то выплывает из неё. Перед тем как окончательно заснуть, он вдруг ловит себя на странном déjà vu: такое было, уже было — в час, когда вокруг его тела сомкнулась первая броня, та, что была сделана из расклёпанных обшивок ракет. Сейчас так же: новое, неизведанное, мощное. Боль в груди. Прочная сталь вокруг. Слишком темно. Слишком тесно. Слишком жарко…  
  
И всё это вместе отныне будет спасать ему жизнь.  
  


* * *

  
  
— СМИ сожрут вас.. и «Старк Индастриз» тоже, — озабоченно говорит Пеппер. — Матерь божья, сожрут и выплюнут косточки. Нет, ну конечно после твоих моделей и того кошмара в Амстердаме… да и вообще, конечно такие, э-ээ, союзы бывали, и даже публичные, и иногда их принимали благосклонно… но господи, Тони, Капитан Америка и Зимний… ладно, ладно, и сержант Барнс! У меня нет слов. Тебя назовут растлителем и ниспровергателем основ. Нет, я бы даже и порадовалась, ты хотя бы стал похож на человека, но все-таки я всегда знала, что ты ничего не делаешь наполовину, и…  
  
— Да, шеф, это вот как-то… радикальненько, — говорит Хэппи, морща лоб. — Я прямо не ожидал.  
  
— Мне кажется, опасность преувеличена, — спокойно говорит Брюс. — Разумеется, шум поначалу будет страшный, но всё-таки я бы сказал, что сейчас довольно удачное время. После обеих Мировых войн следовали периоды сексуальной раскрепощённости… ну и вообще значительного смягчения общественной морали. А вам троим многое простят, как мне кажется. Нет, я понимаю, что всё это нужно говорить не тебе, а мисс Поттс, — он улыбается своей мягкой улыбкой, — но это я просто тренируюсь.  
  
— Круто, мистер Старк! — возбуждённо говорит Питер. — Просто офигенно круто! Знаете, я на самом деле тоже бы… Шучу! Честное слово, я просто шучу, ну правда же! Ни слова тёте!  
  
— Старк, гляди, что мы нашли! — наперебой говорят Лэнг и Бартон, тыча в Тони старым журналом. — В Колумбии впервые заключён брак между тремя мужчинами! Между прочим, два года назад ещё. Наверняка обкурились, или… ладно, неважно. Но если вы решитесь, из нас получатся отличные шаферы!  
  
— А мне нравится эта идея, — задумчиво говорит Люк Кейдж, сидя на диване между Джессикой и Дэнни. — Всё-таки отношения, освящённые законом, а я, признаться, в какой-то степени традиционалист. Не знаю, как вы трое, а мы, возможно, когда-нибудь… — Джессика и Дэнни почти одновременно давятся пивом.  
  
— Ну, ты в общем мне только подробностей не рассказывай! — решительно говорит Роуди. — Хотя, если вдруг очень захочешь... Но вообще наверное... в общем, я за тебя рад, дружище.  
  
Наташа не говорит ничего. Она только смотрит своим фирменным взглядом — как Стив говорит по телефону с Фьюри, одновременно наливая кофе в три чашки, как Баки готовит «рагу по-бруклински» — адову смесь всего на свете с диким количеством перца, как Тони, ругаясь на чём свет стоит, собственноручно чинит измельчитель — _да вы достали, База новая, а привычки старые, вот что ты будешь делать!_ Тони очень благодарен ей, его радует это молчание. Долго радует — пока однажды он едва не выскакивает из собственной кожи, обнаружив Наташу у себя за спиной. Мстители закатили вечеринку в Старк Тауэр, она в самом разгаре, а он поднялся на крышу — что-то вдруг потянуло — и смотрит на заново отстроенный путепровод, усеянный движущимися огоньками машин. Тони машет на Наташу рукой и закатывает глаза.  
  
— Романова, ты смерти моей хочешь?  
  
— Вот чего нет, того нет.  
  
Наташа встаёт рядом с Тони, опирается локтями на парапет и задумчиво насвистывает. Тони выдерживает меньше минуты.  
  
— Ну что? — спрашивает он. — Говори уже.  
  
— Знаешь, в школе меня учили, что во всяких сказках, поговорках и прочем фольклоре заключена народная мудрость, — отвечает Наташа, глядя куда-то вдаль, — А в России есть такая поговорка. «Трём медведям не ужиться в одной берлоге». Слышал когда-нибудь?  
  
— Не слышал и слышать не хочу. — огрызается Тони. — Зато я читал про трех медведей, которые хорошенько наваляли одной рыжей, в смысле, златоволосой девице. Уж извини.  
  
— Не кипятись, Старк. — Наташа усмехается. — И кто ещё кому наваляет.  
  
Она треплет его по плечу и направляется к двери на лестницу. Потом оборачивается.  
  
— Не верь в народную мудрость, Тони. Верь только себе. Ну и... своим медведям.  
  
Наташа исчезает за дверью. Тони сглатывает неожиданный комок в горле, вновь поворачивается к парапету и смотрит на Нью-Йорк. Дверь опять хлопает — но вместо Наташи Тони слышит озабоченный голос Стива.  
  
— Тони? Мы с Баком тебя обыскались, а Нат сказала, ты здесь. Всё в порядке? Пошли в дом, а?  
  
— Конечно, в порядке, Кэп. Иду.  
  
  
И Тони идёт.  
  


**fin**

 


End file.
